1. Field of Disclosure
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a wire, a method of manufacturing the wire, a display apparatus having the wire, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling light amount of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Electrodes and wires connected to the electrodes are arranged on at least one of the two substrates to apply the electric field to the liquid crystal layer. In general, the wires are formed of a low resistance material in a sufficient thickness.
In the case that each wire has uniform thickness throughout its length, a disconnection defect may occur in the overlap area in which the gate line GL overlaps with the data line DL or where the thin film transistor is formed due to a step difference between the area in which the wires are stacked and the area in which the wires are not formed.